Post Game Touchdown
by stolenxsanity
Summary: Entry for SMC Contest - featuring the show Friday Night Lights. Jasper, the star quarterback, focuses his life around his one passion, football. That is until Alice shows up, but what's a guy to do when the girl he finds himself falling for is his new coa


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: **Post-Game Touchdown**  
Penname: **stolenxsanity**  
Movie or TV Show: **Friday Night Lights TV Show**  
Main Character Pairing: **JasperxAlice**  
POV: **Jasper

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.  
****If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.****  
Contest ends February 5, 2009  
If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

**Summary: **Entry for the **Steamy** **Movie** **Crossover** **Contest** featuring the show Friday Night Lights. Jasper, the star quarterback, focuses his life around his one passion, football. That is until Alice shows up, but what's a guy to do when the girl he finds himself falling for is his new coach's daughter?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_ or _Friday Night Lights_ but I do own Erica's frustration and a nifty little pup called Kiki that thinks she's a cat.

* * *

**[JPOV]  
**

"Whitlock, did you see the new girl?" Emmett, our teams' fullback, yelled at me from across the hall.

"Nope," I replied, as I continued gathering my books from my locker, "but I heard she's our new coaches' daughter. She is strictly off limits if we want any playing time this year."

He chuckled as he sauntered off down the hall, "right Whitlock, we'll see if you're singing the same tune once you see her."

I chuckled to myself as I thought about what Emmett had just said. There was no way I was messing up my chances of becoming starting Quarterback this year, especially not over some girl.

We were the cream of the crop where it concerned High School Football; the Dillon High Panthers of Dillon, Texas. We got everything we wanted handed to us on a silver platter. Even though _everyone _in town knew who we were, and therefore, how old we were, we could waltz into and out of any liquor store without being carded. Traffic violations? DUI's? If we got pulled over for any of those reasons, all we got was a pat on the shoulder followed by a 'good luck.' It was one of the many perks of living in a small town that centered around its' football team. Of course, now that we'd be dealing with a coach that wasn't from around here, things probably wouldn't be so damn cut and dry, like they should be. From what we'd already heard about him, he was a hard ass that didn't take any shit from any one. He drove his team into the ground and if we wanted anything, we actually had to work for it. Which meant, without a doubt, no matter how his daughter looked – and from what I'd heard, she was definitely top notch material – she was off limits. Yes, even to the school's star QB.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I made my way to my English class. As I neared the door, I noticed Bella Swan, a friend of mine; talking to the tiniest girl I'd ever seen. I was about to tell Bella "hi" when, following Bella's gaze, she turned her wide, blue-gray orbs on me and my knees buckled. Her eyes bore into mine for what seemed like hours before her face broke into the most heart wrenching smile.

"Hey, I'm Alice Brandon," she chirped, her hand sticking out in front of her.

_Brandon. Alice Bra – Oh fuck, this is Coach Brandon's daughter. _

"I – um, hi …" I stuttered out, taking her hand in mine limply and shooting Bella evil glares as she attempted to contain her giggles.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's the Panthers Quarterback and one of my best friends." Bella cut in, saving me from complete embarrassment.

Thankfully, the bell reverberating through the halls, signaling the start of the class period, saved me from any more embarrassing occurrences and I made my way into the classroom. Bella followed soon after and I could tell by the very prominent smirk on her face that she would be teasing me relentlessly for choking on my words out in the hall.

"So," Bella said with a smug look on her face, "what was with the stuttering man routine, Jazz?"

I groaned internally before turning to look at her. Even if I didn't want to say anything, I'd never lie to her and I knew I could trust her not to tell anyone else. I quickly contemplated my response in my head, wanting to be completely truthful without sounding like your typical pussy-whipped male.

"Honestly Bells, I don't know," I drawled, taking note of the vestiges of my southern accent coming through. "I was just … stunned, I guess. I … She … It doesn't matter, she's Coach Brandon's daughter and we both know that makes her untouchable to _all_ the players."

As soon as those words crossed my lips, an unexplainable ache gripped my heart. I hastily turned my face towards the window to prevent Bella from seeing the grimace that crossed my features.

"And what's stopping you from just being her friend?" Bella inquired and I could just picture her piercing gaze attempting to get inside my head with one eyebrow cocked and her head tilted to the side.

With a languished groan, I let my head fall to my hands. "I just don't think that'd be a good idea, Bells. Now can we _please _just drop it!" At that, I turned my head towards her in time to see her quick nod and apologetic smile.

The remainder of the day passed by in an inconsequential blur of unimportant people and pointless classes, at least until my last class of the day. I wasn't sure whether having Alice in that class was a blessing or a curse as I sat there mesmerized by her bright smile and airy laughter. I silently thanked whatever greater force there was out there for the unimpeded opportunity to really take in her physical appearance. She couldn't have been more than five-feet tall, but even having only been in her presence twice; I could tell that she was an incorrigible force. Without even trying, her voice and demeanor exuded confidence. When she spoke, regardless of who it was directed towards, you listened. She definitely wasn't your normal, run-of-the-mill "new girl."

As the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I gathered my books while the realization that I hadn't heard a word of the lesson sunk in. I groaned audibly while reaching down to pick up my sports bag and was met with the sight of a pair of pointed toe boots. I let my eyes follow the curvature of the legs encased in chocolate colored leather to the slightly rounded hips and up the flat stomach. My eyes lingered, for much longer than was appropriate, on the perfectly sized breasts, before meeting those same wide gray-blue eyes that had burrowed into my soul only hours earlier.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a playful smirk that drew my gaze away from her eyes and to her mouth. Her plump, glossy lips called to me and I steadily rose to my feet without breaking my longing stare.

The slamming of a door down the hall snapped me back to reality and I quickly stuttered out an apology before running out the door. Once I was far enough away, I stopped and slid down the wall, mentally chastising myself for what may have transpired only moments before. The unencumbered staccato beats of heels on concrete broke through my mental torpor as I sat there in self-deprecation mode. As I swiftly rose to my feet, I felt the impact of a slight, but unrelenting, frame hit my body. The unexpected collision threw me off balance and we both fell to the floor with my assaulter landing on top of me.

"Shit, sorry Jas – oh my gosh, are you okay?" Of course it was Alice. Who else would it be running down the empty halls in heeled boots only to, inevitably, run into me?

"Jasper? Are you okay?" She asked, alarm present in her voice, as she patted the back of my head checking for injuries.

It took me a second to realize that she was still waiting for an answer and I stupidly nodded while attempting to gracefully get back on my feet.

"No worries, Alice, I'm fine," I managed to stammer out, feeling completely out of my element. "I, uh, need to get to practice. I'll see you later."

"Oh, that's where I'm headed too," she replied chirpily. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Dumbly, I shook my head and continued walking down the hall, focusing on anything and everything but her. When we reached the locker room doors, my steps faltered, wondering just how far she was going to follow me.

"Do you, uh, want me to get your dad?" I asked while running my hands through my hair nervously.

"No, thank you. I'll just wait until you guys go out to the field," she replied rather timidly; a characteristic that did not fit her perky and open demeanor at all.

xXxXxXx

After that first day, I warily began to get to know her and discovered that she was so much more than just a pretty face. Over the time that we'd gotten to know each other, I'd learned that she truly was a powerhouse triple-threat: brains, beauty, and despite her small stature, commendable brawn. She was a shoo-in for any number of Ivy League, full-ride, academic scholarships but her eyes and heart were set on attending the Fashion Institute of Technology. Initially, I had my concerns about spending any amount of time with her when she told me that she'd like to be friends but with one look into those beautiful eyes of hers, I couldn't say no. I didn't think it would be possible for me to quell any feelings, beyond friendship, that I'd had towards her and I tried to distance myself so that those feelings wouldn't build. All those attempts, however, were made in vain. She drew me in without even trying and the more I got to know about her, the more I couldn't find it in myself to consciously stay away. Generally, we met up after practice and in my attempt at keeping our relationship purely platonic, I was constantly dragging the rest of the gang out with us. I spent more time, in these few weeks, actually doing my homework than I had in the entirety of my High School career on those days, and if we weren't doing homework, we were at the diner just hanging out.

With every day that passed, I found myself becoming even more enraptured with her. My feelings scared the hell out of me, especially when I'd catch her dad glaring at me on the field. In the beginning, she'd have to beg him just to let me drive her home after practice, and more often than not, he'd follow us all the way there. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times that we'd both told him we were only friends. Though, every time I said it, I couldn't stop the pain that shot straight to my heart nor did I miss the look of agony that clouded her eyes. And it wasn't just that I could see the pain that those half hearted admissions were causing her, I could literally feel it rolling off her body in tumultuous waves.

I wanted to hold her; comfort her and tell her that I didn't mean those words. I wanted to show her just how badly I wanted to be more than just her friend. I wanted her to know that she was all I thought about, day and night both on and off the field. The fact that I couldn't do those things ate away at me constantly and I'd reached the point where even football had taken a back seat and came in at a distant second in my life. Constantly being in her presence did nothing to help my resolve and even the most lightest of touches from her set my body on fire.

With our first football game of the season coming up, the excitement around town was palpable. But, for the first time in recent memory, it meant almost nothing to me. Of course I wanted to win, but I'd learned over the past few weeks something that the rest of the gang had learned years ago: some things were just more important. And, just like both Emmett and Edward, _my _'something' happened to be a girl. Specifically, Alice.

The Wednesday preceding the game, I vacillated between telling Alice how I really felt and continuing on the path that we were currently on. It wasn't just that I wanted her, though that had become painfully obvious to me, but I needed her. Everything that I thought I knew about what I wanted out of life had ceased to mean anything. And none of it, all the dreams that I'd once had, wouldn't have meant a thing without her. In the past month, she had quickly become the center of my universe. When she unknowingly tunneled her way into my heart, she brightened a world that I wasn't even aware was shrouded in darkness. She brought the color back into my shockingly black and white life. I needed her in my life, not as just a friend either. I needed to be able to hold her in my arms, comfort her when it was necessary without worrying about how it would be perceived. I just needed to know that she was mine, and only mine, in every way possible. With that realization, I picked up my phone and called the only people that would be able to help me.

Friday morning dawned as hot and humid as ever. I jumped out of bed the second my digital clock switched from 6:29 to 6:30 and got ready for school posthaste. Once I was sure that I had all my gear for the upcoming game, I ran out to my Chevy pick-up truck and made my way over to the nearest café to pick up coffee and scones before heading to meet up with the rest of the team at the football field. The usual game day jitters seemed to be coursing through everyone gathered around the goal posts but my focus was elsewhere. My eyes kept flashing between the watch on my wrist and Coach Brandon's parking stall beside the gym complex, waiting for his familiar blue SUV to pull up. The excited chatter that surrounded me was nothing but mere background noise. For the first time ever since I'd started playing, my focus wasn't on our game day rituals or the game itself. The nervous energy coursing through my body had nothing to do with suiting up and putting myself in the path of defensive linemen that were twice my size.

By seven o'clock, the entire team, coaches included were milling around the field awaiting instruction. As was typical, we were lectured on the consequences we would suffer if we were anything but gracious to our rivals. Even with a new coach, I knew the speech well and found myself blocking it out as I spotted Alice sitting in the stands with Bella and Rose. Subconsciously, my mouth lifted into a smile and the one I received in return was enough to quiet my erratically beating heart.

xXxXxXx

The remainder of the day was much the same as any game day. The halls were abuzz with both excitement and tension as the entire school geared up for the imminent kick-off. Even though the team usually moved around school as a singular unit the day of the game, I was uncharacteristically distracted and for the most part, physically absent. Instead of keeping with that particular tradition, I spent most of the day sneaking off to meet with Rose and Bella to make sure that tonight's post-game plans were set or with Alice, walking her to and from her classes. Thankfully, Edward and Emmett were good at deflecting any incriminating questions as to my whereabouts throughout the day.

When the final bell rang, the butterflies that had been a constant presence all day multiplied and kicked into overdrive. On any other day, I'd hang out with Alice for the hour and a half before football practice, but today I had to relinquish that time with her in order to drive over to my parents' cabin and set up. Since I couldn't tell her where I was running off to, I was depending on the others to keep her occupied and distracted. The entire ride over there, I worried about whether or not Bella had been right about the movies she'd like and if Rose knew her well enough to know what snacks she enjoyed. Logically, I was aware that my worries were pointless because they knew her just as well as I did, but I wanted the night to be perfect. I couldn't help the silly grin that appeared on my face as thoughts of being able to hold and cuddle with her all night once I'd come clean with her about my feelings.

Everything went off without a hitch, and by the time I was finished, it was time for me to get back to school and get ready for the game. Alice had gone over to Bella's with Rose to get ready and the guys reassured me that she was completely in the dark, albeit, a little frustrated that she couldn't go with or call me. That, more than anything else, was the biggest help in calming my nerves and focusing on the matters at hand; the football game. It wouldn't do me any good to blow this game if I wanted to keep her father, and my coach, blissfully unaware of what I had planned.

The moment I stepped onto the field, all my worries about the post-game celebrating that I had planned was replaced with unbridled determination and focus. From the first snap to the last cheer, my thoughts were centered on one thing: winning. Even the cheering of the crowd after every pass, block, touchdown or tackle was nothing more than background noise. It wasn't until the last whistle and the first look at the scoreboard that my focus deviated as I searched the cheering crowd for Alice's blinding smile. The epic win took a backseat to the stunningly beautiful pixie-like girl that I had every intention of making mine tonight. I vaguely registered the crushing bodies that converged around me as I held her gaze with mine. An uncontrollable smile took over my face at how happy she was, bouncing up and down in front of our team benches and cheering excitedly.

Edward, Emmett and I ran off the field towards the fence line where the girls were standing waiting for us. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I noticed that Coach Brandon was on the opposite side of the field talking to a few of the scouts that had been in attendance so without a second thought, I gathered Alice into my arms and spun her around as she squealed and locked her arms around me. The elation that encompassed me from winning combined with the adrenaline that was still coursing through my body had me throwing all caution to the wind. In those few seconds, she was all that I could see and I could feel an oddly familiar electrical energy surging through the air around us, invading our every sense. Everything around us – our friends, families and the crowd – ceased to exist as I stared into her glowing eyes. I felt her hands move from the back of my neck to play with my hair and had to bite back a groan and the sensations she was awakening in my body. Slowly, I closed the distance between our mouths, giving her a handful of innocent kisses on her lips, pulling away slightly between each one, before she growled as she gripped the back of my head tightly and captured my lips with hers. I felt her tongue gently caressing my bottom lip and moaned at the contact. As soon as my mouth opened to hers, she claimed it with her tongue, thoroughly exploring my mouth. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss while sliding my hands down her side to grip her thighs. When we finally pulled away from each other, gasping for air, I noticed the shocked looks on all our friends' faces.

Finally, Bella recovered and started chuckling. "Uh, Jasper, you may want to put dear Alice down before her father sees you two like that," she stated in a sing song and playfully condescending voice.

Remembering where we were, she quickly dropped her legs to my side as I lowered her to the ground, a chagrined look on my face.

"Dear God, Whitlock, it sure took you long enough to man up!" Emmett yelled out with a cheeky grin. "Now, we better go see our parents off before the _real_ festivities begin."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I gathered all the gear that I'd dropped and turned to tell Alice that I'd meet her at my truck. After I'd stopped to talk to my grandma for a few minutes, I made my way to the locker room looking forward to a nice, hot shower.

During the drive to the diner, I could feel the sexual tension in the air bouncing between our bodies and infiltrating my every sense. I knew that our late dinner wouldn't last long if I didn't focus my thoughts on something else, but all I could think about was the amazing kiss that we'd shared and her body pressed tightly against mine while her tongue roamed freely in my mouth. Just the thought of her mouth on me again was enough to make me hard and shift uncomfortably in my seat as I tried desperately to will the mental images that had sprung up away.

When we got to the diner, I made my way over to the passenger side to help Alice out and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when she intertwined her fingers with mine as we walked inside. The rest of the group was already there and had managed to save a booth big enough for all six of us to fit comfortably. Throughout the entire dinner, I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself. It was as if my hands had a mind of their own as they traced light circles on her knee and trailed to her inner thighs before going back down. She watched me out of the corner of her eye while she attempted to keep up with the conversation around us. With my focus one-hundred percent on Alice, I continued my ministrations and could hear her breath catching in her throat every time my fingers would lightly caress the silky smooth flesh barely covered by the skirt she was wearing. Light tremors ran through her body and I all but forgot anyone else was there until Edward cleared his throat and announced that he and Bella were leaving. When I finally tore my eyes away from Alice's profile, I noticed that Emmett and Rose had already disappeared. I gave Edward a questioning look as I felt the frown forming on my face.

"They left about 10 minutes ago," he replied with a smirk, "you were just too caught up to notice."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Alice who was looking back and forth between Bella and I with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Ali, are you ready to get out of here as well?" I asked, silently praying that she'd say yes.

"I – well, I thought Bella and I were supposed to have a sleepover at Rose's," she said, obviously, and adorably, confused.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face as I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "if you don't mind, Ali, I was hoping that you'd like to hand out with me tonight? If not, that's, uh, fi-fine as well but I was hoping that maybe … we could hang out?" I turned my head a little to the side to see her reaction and was pleasantly pleased to see that she was smiling as she nodded with her eyes locked on mine.

xXxXxXx

The drive to the cabin was, for lack of a better term, difficult. Alice couldn't keep her hands off me, not that I was complaining, but I really wanted to reach our destination in one piece. However, she seemed intent on paying me back for the little bit of teasing I'd done at the diner. The moment we pulled up and parked beside the detached garage, I was out my door and opening hers quicker than I would've thought possible. Without warning, Alice pulled my face towards hers, crashing her lips into mine. I moaned upon contact and hastily wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her out of the cab of the truck. There was no teasing from either of us this time as our frenzied kisses deepened. I could feel her lithe body pressing into mine as she shifted her hips and rubbed her heated center against my lower abdomen.

We stumbled our way through front door and I hurriedly kicked it close before pressing her up against the cool wood. Feeling the need to breathe, I began trailing kisses down her jaw line to the side of her neck, languidly sucking and nipping on the spot right below her ear. I felt her breath hitch as I let my tongue trail down to the point where her shoulder and neck met before lightly sucking the skin into my mouth. My hands freely roamed her back, moving down to cup her ass and pull her body closer to mine.

I was completely lost in my lust filled haze when I felt her body stiffen as she began tugging on my hair to get my attention. Regretfully, I stopped what I was doing and moved my head back up so I was resting my forehead against hers. I noticed that her eyes were trained on a spot over my shoulder and I was worried that I'd been moving too fast for her.

"Ali, baby, is everything okay," I drawled out, looking at her imploringly.

"I – um, it's staring at me," she whispered, her bewildered eyes still locked on something behind me.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and reached up to turn her face towards mine. "What's staring at you?" I asked softly, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips.

"The deer on the wall, it's staring at me," she responded before burying her face into my shoulder.

I turned my head to see what she was talking about and couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up in my chest.

"Sorry about that, I forgot he was there. Do you want to continue this," I asked, motioning between the two of us, "upstairs?"

She nodded once in affirmation before capturing my lips with hers again. Slowly, so that we didn't trip or fall over, I carried her up the stairs. Our kisses grew more frantic as we reached the bedroom and it took every ounce of self-control I had to pull away. As we both caught our breaths, panting heavily, I tenderly slid Alice down to the floor and turned her to face the room while wrapping my arms around her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Jasper," she breathed out, reaching her hand around my neck to pull my head in closer. I began nipping trails back and forth across the tops of her shoulders, reveling in the sound of her muted whimpers. "I – gah – I've never done th-this bef – ore."

"Neither have I," I replied in a low whisper.

"Is this okay?" I murmured against her skin.

"Uh huh," she moaned out, digging her nails into my scalp to keep my head in place.

"We'll have to hide it from everyone," I whispered as I trailed light kisses along her jaw line while rubbing circles on her hipbone.

"I – uh, I – God, that fe-feels so good!"

"You don't care if we have to hide it?" I muttered against the shell of her ear before slowly sucking her lobe into my mouth.

"N-No," she whimpered out breathily. "I wa- _fuck –_want yo-you too."

I moved my head to the other side of her neck and began sucking on her pulse point lightly, earning more resonating moans from her. Slowly, I slid my hands across her stomach, pushing her shirt up her body as I let my fingers trace every inch of her skin. The feeling of my skin on hers sent a pleasant shiver down my spine as my erratically beating heart sped up even more. When the shirt was high enough, I backed away and pulled it over her head before turning her around and capturing her lips with mine. I felt her hands running up and down my back before making their way under the hem of my shirt and tugging it up over my head. Once my shirt was off, she moved her mouth to my chest, kissing and sucking her way across it while tracing every muscular indentation across my stomach.

I could feel my body tensing up beneath her touch every time her fingers ghosted over the edge of my jeans and I hurriedly picked her up and walked her over to the bed, gently placing her down on top of it. As I stood over her body, taking in every delectable inch and committing it to memory, I could feel myself growing uncomfortably harder in its' restricting confines. Gently, I lowered myself to the bed, hovering with my lips pressing light kisses along her stomach while my hands ran up and down her sides before slipping behind her back and unclasping her bra and sliding it off her lithe body. Once I'd tossed it to the floor, I made my way higher, taking her nipple into my mouth and lightly sucking on it while my other hand massaged and kneaded her other breast before switching sides. Her hands came up behind my head, pushing me into her harder and holding me there as her breathless gasps surrounded us.

As I lay there, worshipping her with my mouth, I felt her hands slide between us to the top of my jeans as she undid the button and slid the zipper down before using her feet to hook into the tops and push them all the way down my legs. When they were as far down as they could go without my assistance, I pulled myself away from her and quickly stood up to remove them completely. By the time I'd gotten both my jeans and boxers off, Alice was lying back on the bed completely naked, her eyes hooded with lust, and I couldn't stop the half-gasp, half-groan from escaping my lips.

"Do you know how absolutely stunning you are?" I asked, my voice husky and lust-filled, while I situated myself above her and between her legs. Before she had a chance to answer me, I captured her lips with mine again, not wanting to waste a single moment with her. Without even having to ask for it, she opened her mouth to me and traced her tongue against my lower lip before taking it into her mouth and softly biting on it. I let out a thick moan as I ground myself into her. When I felt her wet heat, a guttural groan escaped my lips and I slowed down my ministrations so that I could grab the condoms from the side table.

I situated myself between her legs again and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Are you sure?" I asked her again, my eyes locked on hers searching for any sign of hesitancy. When she nodded I leaned my head into the crook of her neck and sucked on the skin there while guiding the tip of my now throbbing length to her entrance. "Please tell me if I need to stop," I whispered into her ear, waiting for her to agree before slowly sliding into her. I felt her body tense up below mine as she squeezed her eyes closed and pulled my hair as she forced her muscles to relax. I paused, waiting for her permission to continue as my arms strained at the force it took to prevent myself from plunging into her and I had to take deep-breaths to regain my diminishing self-control. Slowly, she opened her eyes to mine and a few stray tears escaped which I quickly kissed away.

"It's okay," she whimpered out as she moved her legs to wrap around my waist. "You can move now."

Tenderly, I began sliding in and out of her searing heat and moaning at the pure, unadulterated, pleasure it caused. As she became used to the feeling, she began thrusting her hips up to meet mine and begging me to move faster. I readily complied and thrust my hips into hers while kissing across her collarbone while her nails dug into my shoulders.

Her pleasurable moans filled the room as we both began moving faster, feeling the surge of desire building within us. The grunts, moans and whimpers emanating from the both of us were becoming more labored with the exertion.

I moved my head back up to the crook of her neck and began nibbling and sucking on her earlobe. "Cum for me baby," I pleaded in her ear as I felt my climax building. With a few more hard thrusts, I felt her walls clenching around me as she hit her peak and screamed out my name. I continued thrusting into her, harder and faster, desperate for my own release. It hit me with a blinding force and I let out a husky moan as I spilled into her. My thrusts slowed as I collapsed momentarily onto her chest, completely spent, before rolling over and pulling her body onto mine.

"That was – "

"Amazing," she whispered into my chest as she hugged her body closer to mine, her chin resting on my chest as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Amazing, indeed," I murmured, kissing the top of her head while sliding the condom off and tossing into the trash can before wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

"We still need to talk," she muttered into my chest before a yawn escaped.

I smiled at her lazily and kissed the top of her head again. "We can talk in the morning, darlin', I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise baby. Now get some sleep, okay?" I said, looking into her drowsy eyes and willing her to see the sincerity behind my words.

"mmk," she sighed into my shoulder before drifting into a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Dear God, Erica, please remind me the next time that I want to enter a contest that it's best to start the one-shot ASAP instead of procrastinating on it until the last week.

Moving on… **vi0lentserenity**, master beta extraordinaire, thank you for putting up with me while I wrote this. I couldn't have done it without you. **nothingtolose15 **and **RAEcouter**, thank you for having faith in me and this one-shot that I was seriously lacking. All three of you rock hardcore and I love you all something fierce!

As a final parting note: "_you named a fictional stuffed deer Muzo?_" --- Erica bbs, that was, for lack of a better term, epic.


End file.
